Harley and Ivy: Us Against the World
by PugfromtheBlackLagoon
Summary: After the Joker finally tries to kill Harley Quinn, she and Poison Ivy try to escape his wrath once and for all. Ivy finally confesses her love for Harley, to find out she feels the same way. But is there anywhere on the Earth where they can hide from the Joker? And can they get away without getting Batman involved?
1. Chapter 1: Therapy

Us Against the World

Chapter One: Therapy

POV: Poison Ivy

My name is Pamela Lillian Isley. Well, that was my name. Now I go by Poison Ivy. I don't care much for people. Just one person: Harley Quinn. I love her with all my heart, but she is hopelessly devoted to the Joker. I'll admit, there are a couple people that I am fond of, but not many.

Like the guards, dragging me to my therapy session, I despise them. They're all perverts and jackasses. However, the therapist, Dr. Gibson (the staff isn't allowed to tell us their full names), he's okay. He seems to like Harley, so I tolerate him.

The guards practically threw me into the door before they opened it. After I walk in, I can still hear them snickering. I am greeted by a man who looks to be in his mid-thirties, has shaggy brown hair, glasses, and is very thin.

"Hello, Pamela."

I don't answer.

"Oh that's right, you like to be called Poison Ivy. Hello, Ivy."

Sigh. "Hello, Dr. Gibson."

We sit across from each other.

"I have to say, Ivy, you've been improving a lot lately."

"Thank you." For some reason, I actually mean that.

"Now, for today's session, I want you to tell me about your childhood, up to the present."

"No thanks, I don't feel comfortable spilling my life's story to a doctor that I hardly know."

"Alright then, pretend I'm someone you care about."

"I don't care about anyone."

"Come on, there has to be at least one person you truly like."

Harley. I don't say that though, of course. But after a couple minutes of awkward silence, I mumble "Harley."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Harley." I say, more firmly.

"Ah, yes, Miss Quinn. I really miss my sessions with her. She'd always be in such a happy mood. She really brightened my day."

"Yeah, she has a habit of doing that." I smile once we start talking about Harley.

Dr. Gibson becomes serious and asks me "Do you love her?"

I sigh and say "Yes. Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, nothing said in here leaves. And there are no video cameras. Do you think she loves you back?"

"I don't know. Maybe." It seems good old Dr. Gibson has forgotten what he wanted to hear from me in the first place.

"You're only fooling yourself. Do you think she loves you?"

"I doubt it. I don't even know if she likes girls. Plus she's madly in love with the Joker. How am I supposed to compete with him?"

"The Joker is a psychotic clown that will find any excuse to beat Harley. He doesn't even care about her." I wondered how the Dr. knew this, and then I realized he has probably had sessions with the Joker. He continues "You genuinely care for Harley, you make her smile, and you will do anything to protect her. I think the real question here is; how is the Joker supposed to compete with you?"

I smile at his words of wisdom. After about a minute or two of silence he says "I think this is a good place to end today's session. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Doctor."

As soon as the doors open and I see the two guards, my happiness dies. They both grab one of my arms and jerk me back to my cell.

Once we get there, they literally throw me into the wall. I can hear the Riddler and Two-Face chuckle on either side of me. I can see Bane, in the cell across from Riddler, grinning. I yell at them to shut up, and to my surprise, they all do.

I guess they're kind of afraid of me. I smile triumphantly, but realize it's nothing to be proud of. I walk over to my bed, pull the covers over my head, and groan. All I can think about is Harley. God, I wish she was right here next to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

Us Against the World

Chapter Two: Reunited

POV: Poison Ivy

I barely got any sleep that night. At about 1:00 AM the lights in the rogue's gallery lit up, causing several prisoners to groan and moan. I, however, wanted to know what was going on.

I walked up to my cell glass and saw four guards escorting the Joker down the hall. I became depressed but then I realized something. If the Joker's here, that means…

"Harley!" I shouted, looking out the glass. I can see Harley standing next to Batman. She smiles at me and says "Hiya Red."

She calmly walks into the cell across from me. As the guards keep Joker moving, he starts to freak out and says "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! My cell is always right next to Harley's!"

"Not this time freak!" shouts one of the guards. He tries to break free of their grasp, but when he can't he yells curses at both Harley and Batman. Batman walks to the guards, barely catching my eye. He demands that they get Joker into complete solitude in the upper levels. They gulp and nod, and obey Batman's orders.

As he begins to walk away Harley says "Thanks B-Man." I love it how she makes nicknames for everyone.

He nods at her and disappears. For a second, I swear he looked right at me, as if to say "Now's your chance." But I know that meant nothing.

After both Batman and the Joker are gone, I see Harley, shivering on the end of her bed. I manage to choke out "Harley? What happened?"

"Please don't make me talk about it, Pammy."

I frown and ask again "Harley, please?"

I can see and hear her gulp. I see fear in her eyes. She chokes out "Well, me and Mista J, we had it pretty good. Dodging the cops, wreaking havoc. Eventually, he started getting irritable."

"You mean more than usual?" pipes in the Riddler.

"Yeah, I guess." Replies Harley. "Well, he'd beat me more. He started killing random people and I didn't like it. Eventually Batman found us. We fought, and I messed up. We barely got away, but the Joker beat me and left me to die. Batman found me, and I helped him take down Mista J. He tried to kill me, Red." She starts sobbing.

I just wish I could walk over there and hold her. But that won't happen.

"I won't ever let him touch you, Harley. I promise."

"Thanks Red." She manages a smile.

"Harley?"

"Yeah?"

"Get some sleep."

She nods and curls up into a ball in her bed.

"I'll see you in the morning."

When she doesn't reply I get really sad. I don't even want to imagine what the Joker did to her this time.

I decided not to go to sleep that night. I just wanted to make sure Harley was okay, but how the hell am I supposed to do that? We don't get free time until after lunch. Right now that seems like an eternity.

When the Rogue's Gallery finally lights up, I realize I had drifted off to sleep, causing my eyes to hurt. I rub them and look over at Harley, who is getting up as well. The way her prison uniform is a little too small makes me smile. But then I wonder; do they do that on purpose? I swear once I get out I'll make those bastards pay for objectifying Harley.

The guards start passing out the breakfasts for each prisoner. I see them put a plate of vegetables in front of my cell. I reach out through the overly-small opening provided for our meals.

When I see Harley reluctantly start to eat her breakfast I see "Good morning, Harley."

"What's so good about it?"

I am shocked by what she says. What happened to the old Harley? What did the Joker do to her? I notice as she starts to eat, she winces as she moves her arm.

"Harley? Are you okay?"

"I guess."

It was obvious that she was fighting back tears. Just the sight of her in pain makes me feel dead inside.

The next couple of hours waiting for free time were dreadful. Finally when the guards came around to open our cells, I practically ran over to Harley. I was so tempted to hold her hand and make her feel better, but I couldn't.

She didn't say much as we walked over to the women's wing. Harley looks confused and asks "Hey, why aren't we all just hanging out together?"

"Oh, that's right I forgot. While you were gone, one of the guys tried to, uh, you know what the details aren't important. Let's just go sit down."

This time I did take Harley's hand. She looked at me, a little skeptical at first, but she followed me right away. I let out a huge breath and sat down next to her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she sat down extremely close to me on purpose. All I cared about was that, for the first time in a while, I was actually happy. Now the only things to do are to get her to love me back, and to get out of Gotham for good.


	3. Chapter 3: The Women's Wing

Us Against the World

Chapter Three: The Women's Wing

POV: Poison Ivy

Before I can turn on the TV, Harley stops me and says "I don't really feel like watching TV."

I put the remote down and ask her "Well, what do you feel like doing?"

"Talking."

"Talking is… good. We can talk. What about, exactly?"

"What have things been like since I left last time."

"Not very different. Besides the fact that they installed a women's wing, nothing has happened. It's just been duller. But now that you're back, it feels more like heaven." I couldn't stop myself before it came out. I was just pouring out the truth and it plopped out. I was so worried about how she would react, but instead, she just smiled and pulled me into a really long hug.

It only took a fraction of a second for me to hug her back. It took even less for us to pull apart when he heard someone from the male's wing whistle when he saw us. I see it was the Riddler. I flip him off and a guard glares at me, hand on her gun. I lower my arm, but keep my glare on Riddler for a few more seconds.

Harley then stands up and asks me "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

She extends her hand, and I take it. For some reason, once she had it, she wouldn't let go. This put a smile on my face as we walked away from the glass separating us from the men.

We go over to one of the tables and Harley slumps down into one of them. I sit in the chair next to her, well, as close as you can get to 'next' at a circular table.

"So," I ask "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"I don't know, Ivy. I'm just getting sick of all of this."

"All of what?"

"Two words: Harley. Quinn."

She puts her head on the table and I start patting it. I ask "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want to be a bad guy anymore. I just want to go back to being Harleen Quinzel."

There as a moment of silence until I say "Tell you what, we get out of here, out of Arkham, out of Gotham, and the two of us can leave these lives behind. Just you and me."

She looks at me and smiles. "Let's do it. But how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Oh, I have my ways." I wink at her and notice a guard heading towards us. I ask "Can I help you?"

"It's time for your session with Dr. Gibson."

"Oh yeah."

I get up, look at Harley and smile. She smiles back and waves as I walk away. I remember my last session with Dr. Gibson and for some reason, I'm looking forward to this one.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape Route

Us Against the World

**A/N: I have decided that all the chapters will be narrated by Poison Ivy, so once you stop seeing **_**POV: Poison Ivy**_** don't freak out since you don't know who is narrating.**

Chapter Four: Escape Route

Once again, the perverts throw me into the room. Dr. Gibson greets me and asks "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Sit down."

I sit. He does the same. I notice he doesn't have his clipboard or pen. Clearly, he sees my confusion and says "I thought we'd pick up where we left off last time."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"So, Harley's back."

"Yeah, she is."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yes."

"About your feelings?"

"No. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Harley, I'm in love with you. Leave the Joker and run away with me.'?"

"Something along those lines, yes."

"I just don't know, Doctor."

"Well, what have you talked about?"

"Well, she told me she's done the Joker."

"That is very good."

"I know. We've even made a plan. Once we get out, we're gonna leave it all behind."

"Good, good. Wait, what do you mean by 'once you get out'?"

I hesitate. I get up, walk over to him and ask seductively "You said there are no cameras in this room right?"

He gets up and questionably asks "Yeah?"

I grab his tie, and in the blink of an eye, I kiss him. His eyes widen, clear shock slapped onto his face. Pretty soon, his eyes were closed, his face as calm as ever, almost lifeless.

Once I pull away, he is clearly in a trance. I look at my handy work and say "I'm gonna miss this. But it's all worth it, if I get to be with Harley. Doctor?"

"Yes, Ivy?"

"I need your keys."

"Anything for you, Ivy. I love you Ivy."

He holds out the key ring. I take it, thank him, put it in the pocket of the prison uniform, see a wedding ring on his finger, and can't help the smirk that crosses my face. I sit back down. I snap, and he is out of his trance.

He stumbles back a bit, but he is confused on why he is standing up. He sits back down and continues with the session.

After about fifteen minutes later, he lets me out and I pass Riddler as he goes in, whistling, clearly referring to my hug with Harley earlier.

I go back to my cell, and a little bit later, free time for everyone else is over and they're brought back to our cells. I get Harley's attention and say "Hey, Harl!"

"What?"

"We're getting out. Tonight."

"How?" she sounded more excited than interested.

I pull the keys from my pocket and twirl them around my finger. I stop them and put them back in my pocket.

I can see her beaming until the lights go off and the guards shout at us to go to bed.

Once it has been about an hour, and most of the guards are either asleep on the job or reading a bikini model magazine, I use the keys to slip out of my cell. I sneak over to Harley, who has actually fallen asleep.

I unlock her cell, and she gets up, a little confused. But then she realizes me and gets up. She hugs me tightly and says "Thank you so much, Ivy!"

And guess what happens next. She kisses me! Well, on the cheek, but it still counts!

After that we run into the staff parking lot and find a Ferrari. Harley easily hotwires it and I ask where we're going. She says "Well, before we go anywhere, I need to get something first."

She starts driving and I am looking at her skeptically, but I then shift to staring at her breasts. Eventually I remember and ask "What exactly do you have to get?"

"My babies."

My eyes widen and I ask/shout "You have kids!?"

"No, silly! The hyenas! I keep them at one of my safe-houses when I need to hide out from Mista J."

I slump down in my chair thinking "Great. I hate those hyenas."

We finally reach an extremely small house in a crappy, run-down neighborhood. I ask "We're not hiding out here, right?"

"Of course not! We get the babies, and you can take us wherever it is you had in mind."

As she walks to the house I think, where did I have in mind?

I wait for her near the door and ask her what is taking so long. No reply. I walk into the kitchen to have the hyenas jump up onto my legs like two little puppies whose owner just got home from a long day at work. I see her with a knife in her hand, standing in front of a poster of the Joker.

She screams and stabs him in the forehead. I step back and she turns to me. "He'll probably come looking for us. When Mista J sets his mind to something, there's no stopping him."

We stand there in silence, staring at the poster of the Joker with a knife in his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5: Lou & Bud

Us Against the World

Chapter Five: Lou and Bud

I hate those hyenas, so much. We haven't even left the house and one of them pees on my foot. It took so much to keep me from killing that little mutt right then and there. Well, Harley had to hold me back, a lot.

She loaded herself into the backseat with them and I drove off. I say "We're gonna have to ditch this car eventually."

When I hear no reply, I look back to see her cuddled up with the hyenas, sleeping soundly. I guess they aren't so bad after all, they keep Harley happy.

I didn't realize I was watching them for so long until we crashed into a tree. I pushed the air bag back and looked back to see if Harley was okay. She was just waking up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"What happened?"

"Looks like we're walking."

I asked if we should put leashes on the hyenas but she insisted that they follow her wherever she goes and that it's 'the most adorable thing ever'.

God I love her.

We walk for a little bit, but luckily, we weren't very far from my house (I guess I'd call it a house).

It was right next to a swamp, it was kind of small, but enough room for two girls and two hyenas, I guess. But there was only one bed. I couldn't help but smile when I remembered this.

"I thought we were leaving Gotham." She says.

"We will. We can just stay here until we think of a game plan."

She shrugs and the hyenas follow her inside.

Once we get in, I head over to my room so I can get back into my costume. I hate these prison rags.

Once I walk out I see Harley changing into her costume (she must have picked it up back at the safe-house). She doesn't realize me and I can see both of her exposed breasts.

When she does see me, she does the exact opposite of what I thought she would. She smiles, stands up straighter, giving me a much better view, and she waits a few more seconds to put the top on.

I was relieved when she chose to leave the mask and horrid face make-up off. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. "Harley? We need to talk."

"About what?"

Before I can answer, one of the hyenas (Bud, I think), bites on the bottom of my costume and pulls it down, revealing both of my breasts. I scream and pull it up, glaring at the mutt. He innocently looks down at the ground and sits down. I shake my head and go over to sit down next to Harley.

"About what?" she repeats.

I sigh. "Us."

"What about us? Is it because of the hyenas?"

"No. I won't ever let those mutts come between us."

"Yay. I love them almost as much as I love you."

"Wait, Harley? You love me?"

"Oh god! Did I say that out loud?! Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" As she starts stuttering and trying to think of what to say, I get up and kiss her, on the lips.

She is stunned, clearly, but she kisses me back. She even puts both of her hands on my cheeks. We remain that way for a long time until we finally pull apart, needing air. Harley giggles and says "The next time you want me to shut up, you can just do that."

"How long?"

"Well, I always kind of loved you like a sister. But after that first time we worked together and we got caught, I thought it was just a one-time thing. But then we kept getting back together, and I really liked it. I started to actually fall in love with you. But I pushed those feelings back because of Mista- I mean the Joker. But now that he's out of the picture, I can really act on them."

I sit there stunned and she says "Say something."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once. Harley, I've been attracted to you ever since we met. I didn't know what it meant, but as we kept working together, I fell in love with you to."

Neither of us said anything for a while, but we didn't have to. We knew how we felt, and we'd finally gotten in out in the open.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" asks Harley.

I slap myself in the forehead and say "I forgot! Every time you're a criminal and you have access to a TV, use it!"

I run over to my room, with Harley following. I turn on the TV to the news and hear "-And Harley Quinn escaped from Arkham Asylum yesterday at an unknown time. Oh, this just in, the Joker has also escaped from Arkham Asylum. Could he be looking for Harley? Either way, Batman is going to be busy."

I turn off the TV and we stand there in shock.

"I knew he'd come after us." She said.

I can see the fear in her eyes and I go over to hug her. "It's going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you. We should go to bed. We'll need energy tomorrow."

She nods and walks over to the bed and crawls in. I get in next to her, but Lou and Bud hop up and lay down next to her. There go my hopes of cuddling with her. I shrug it off and remember "Once we get out, I'll have plenty of opportunities for that."


	6. Chapter 6: Favors from the Croc

Us Against the World

Chapter Six: Favors from the Croc

I was woken up by the sound of Harley panicking. I ask her what's wrong and she pointed next to a window. I see the Joker's car pulling up about a half a mile away.

"I knew he'd find us!" screeched Harley.

"Harley! It's okay! We can get out! I have an escape route." I run over to my closet and pull open my floor to reveal a stair case. She walks over to it, looking hesitant. She asks "Where does it go?"

"Where do you think it goes?"

She gulps and starts walking down but yells "What about the babies?"

"Harley, we have to leave them!"

I can see her eyes watering but I kiss her quickly and say "Harley, we have to."

She nods and waves goodbye to them one last time. They turn their heads in confusion, whimpering and whining. Once we've both gone under, I slam the trapdoor shut and lock it.

We walk through the sewers and Harley keeps whining about how dirty her costume is getting. I remember what she said about me kissing her every time I want her to shut up, so I do just that.

When we pull apart she says "I'll stop whining."

"Thank you. Do you want me to hold your hand?"

She nods and takes it. I lead the way and after about a half hour she asks "Do you think he followed us?"

"Two things. 1. How could he know about the trapdoor? 2. If he had, he would have found us already."

Harley nods and says "I don't even want to know what he did to Lou and Bud."

"Maybe he didn't hurt them at all. He cared about them too didn't he? Maybe he kept them."

She nods sadly again. And then she asks "Do you even know where you're going?"

I look around and notice I had completely not been paying attention. I gingerly shrug me shoulder and when I take another turn we find what looked like a little home made in the sewers. Our hands broke apart as we started to look around.

Eventually we got a clue and I lifted my head. "You don't think-"

But before I could finish my question, the water started to bubble and a reptilian head starts coming out of the water. Eventually it leads to the gigantic body of Killer Croc. He growls and asks "What are you two doin' in my home?!"

Before I can say anything, Harley steps up and says "Croc, please, please, please, please, just let us stay here for a day or two. We're trying to get away from the Joker and just find a place where we won't have to worry about him."

I think she just said that all in one breathe.

Croc thinks it over and says "The Joker?"

We both nod.

"I always hated that guy. You can stay for two days tops. Then get outta my hair."

Before Harley could say he doesn't have hair, I cover up her mouth and thank him. She just growls and tells us to stay out of his way.

He goes back under and we look at each other. I take my hand away and she says "But he doesn't have hair."

"I know that Harl."

We poke around and she asks "So, we're gonna stay here? Where are we supposed to sleep?"

I sexually walk over to her and start rubbing her shoulders. I put my chin on her shoulder and say "Think of it as a giant water bed."

She grins and attacks me with a kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and Croc starts to come back up.

He sees us and says "Okay. I'll come back."

He turns around and goes back under.

He look at each other and giggle. She walks over to a mattress and feels it. When she hits it, it sounds like a rock pounding against a concrete floor.

I sit on it and my butt hurts. We both stand up and find some moss in the water. I think it's fine, but Harley, being herself, is skeptical.

I sit on it and put on a puppy dog face. I say "Please."

She sighs and lies down. I lay next to her. I hold her hand and say "Since you woke me up earlier, I'm going back to bed."

I easily drift off and I have a pretty strange dream.


	7. Chapter 7: Ivy's Dream

Us Against the World

**A/N: This chapter will be kinda short since it is just about Ivy's strange dream she had on the moss bed.**

Chapter Seven: Ivy's Dream

So Harley and I walk out of a building wearing those dresses that famous people wear to movie premieres. As we walk back to our limo, a bunch of fans keep throwing roses at us and begging for our autographs. When we get to the limo, I even see the Joker trying to run over to us, but Bane and Killer Croc, wearing body guard outfits, hold him back.

As we get into the limo, Joker screams "I love you, Harley!"

I shut the door and look up at the driver's seat. Batman turns back and asks "Where to?"

Harley looks at me and says "Arkham."

He nods and drives the car. As we are driving to Arkham, I see Commissioner Gordon mugging Robin.

Harley says "That poor little kid. He'll never know fashion."

We burst out laughing and then we hold hands. We reach Arkham and Batman says "We're here."

I throw a dime at him and he seems extremely desperate to catch it. As we get out he nods at us. We walk down the red carpet towards Arkham, and at the entrance Catwoman, wearing a hostess dress, welcomes us in.

As we walk in, Dr. Gibson walks over to us and says "Hello ladies, my name is David Gibson and I will be your tour guide today. If you would just follow me to Mr. Luthor's office, we can get started."

He walks us to the very top of Arkham where a bald man in a business suit is sitting in a chair reading a Superman comic book. He takes notice of us and says "Ah, David, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Mr. Luthor thank you."

"Please, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lex. And who are these lovely ladies?"

"My name is Harleen Quinzel, but you can call me Harley, everyone does."

They shake hands and I say "My name is Ivy. Poison Ivy."

We shakes hands and he says "Well it's nice to finally meet you. David talks about you constantly. Now, follow me."

He walks over to the edge of the roof and whistles. A plane flies over and lands right beside the top. A door opens and he motions for us to enter. We do and we take a seat on the couch, with Harley sitting on my lap.

He sits across from us and tells the pilot, who appears to be Green Lantern, to take us to Metropolis.

As we soar over the perfect city, Lex says "In Metropolis we have the lowest crime rate, most beautiful scenery, and the best business opportunities in the country. Also, we're guarded by the Big Boy in Blue himself!"

"Papa Smurf?" asks Harley.

Lex looks at her like she is an idiot but he says "No. Superman. And the best part about Metropolis, almost no one knows who you two are, so it's a perfect place for you to live."

"Sounds great." I sat.

Lex nods and says "Now, if you'll excuse me." He stands up, walks over to the door, opens it and jumps out.

We stare at each other, confused, but we shrug and start to make out.


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Gotham Race

Us Against the World

Chapter Eight: The Great Gotham Race

I wake up, kind of startled and think to myself "I haven't had dreams that weird since I was seven." I shake my head and remember what Luthor said about Metropolis, how almost nobody knows about us.

But then I see Harley getting ready, with Croc passed out on the rock bed.

"Harley? What are you doing?"

"We need to get out of the sewers. I can't take it anymore, Red."

"Fine. Do you know where we can find a car that we won't have to hotwire?"

She strokes her imaginary beard and says she has an idea.

"Which is?"

"Just wait for it. It'll be great."

"Oh joy."

I get up and follow her and this time she has to hold my hand. We walk all the way until we find an open sewer grate. She lifts me up out of it and I pull her up.

We're in the middle of an alley. I can see a splotch of dry blood and a pearl lying next to it. I get confused but think "Someone must have died here."

"Harley, let's get out of here, now."

"Okay, but we need to get back to the Joker's base."

"Are you insane?!"

"A little bit."

"Yeah, I know. It's part of the appeal."

We find a car that Harley easily hotwires and the only reason we can't use this is because if Batman finds us, how the hell would we outrun the batmobile in the piece of junk?

She drives us to a funhouse/warehouse and since the lights are off she says "Good. Nobody's home."

She breaks open the door and as we walk around, I start to get more and more horrified. I see dead bodies, clown costumes, bones, and even a shrine to Batman with a knife in his cock, chest, throat, and forehead.

I shiver, but Harley seems right at home. She walks over to a clown car and says "Now this baby, can outrun Batman."

I see another car next to it that looks like a regular car, but with green and purple colors. "Can't we use that one? It would attract less attention."

"I guess. I haven't used it for a while, but I think it goes pretty fast."

We both get in, but we hear one of the garage doors opening and the lights flickering on. Harley steps on it and as we drive out, I can see in the rearview mirror that the Joker is getting in the other car and is about to chase after us.

I pull something out of the bag on the floor and find a pie. I frown and look at Harley. She excitedly says "Use it! It works!"

I lean my head and arm out the window and throw the pie. It lands right in front of the car, and when it drives over it, it sends electricity all the way through it, causing it to stop. Harley says "Damn. I thought that was the exploding pie."

I look back and see the top of the car lifts open and the Joker comes out, riding a Segway. It starts gaining on us and I yell at Harley to go faster.

"I'm trying! It's as fast as it can go!"

Eventually we get back to civilization, which obviously attracts attention. It didn't take long until the Joker's Segway was being chased by the Batmobile and two motorcycles, no doubt being driven by Batgirl and Robin.

Pretty soon, we're leading the entire race around Gotham. I ask "Does this thing have any built-in weapon systems?"

Harley just shrugs. I shake my head, grab the bag I got the pie out of and throw it out the window. One of the motorcycles drives over it and it explodes. The Batmobile, the other motorcycle, Joker's Segway, and our car all get caught in the explosion.

When the smoke clears, most of us are piled up in a big pile, surrounded by ash and car parts. I am the first one up and I shake Harley's arm. She gets up but she is clearly hurt. I sigh and pick her up. I practically give her a piggyback ride until we reach the docks. We find a boat that some idiot left the keys in.

I put Harley on one of the couches and I start the boat. I look back and see that Batman is chasing the Joker, who is running after us. I start the boat and speed away, shredding across the water.

I see the Joker has hidden his boat under the water, and it comes up, chasing after us. Batman presses a button on that oh-so-annoying utility belt and his boat comes speeding up in front of him.

Once again, we're leading the high-speed chase. Harley finally wakes up and realizes what is going on. She screams and hides. I tell her "It's no use, Harl. He's already following us."

"Where are we even going?" I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Metropolis."

"Metropolis?"

"I'll explain later, just keep your pretty little head down before they catch up."

Literally, right after I say that, Joker and Batman are at an equal speed to either side of me. I look around, both of them are ready to speed ahead.

I smirk and stop the boat right there, both of their instincts kick in and they speed ahead, until they realize I had stopped. The Joker gets ahead of Batman and stops his boat right in front of Batman's.

They crash and another explosion ensues. I don't even know what to do. I decide to just start the boat and keep going. But as we pass the Joker's boat, his hand reaches up and grabs onto the end of our boat. He climbs up and I notice it first. I tell Harley "Drive. I want a piece of him."

"Harley, Harley, Harley! How dare you run away from me! It makes me want to kill you!"

As he starts to run towards her, I punch him right in the pointy nose. He falls backwards, his back slamming against the end of the boat. I can hear it crack.

"You won't touch her!"

As he gets up, I tackle him into the water.

I continue to repeatedly punch him in the face underwater, but he activates his joybuzzer. Before he can slap me, I rip it off of his hand and slam it against his chest, extremely close to his heart. Before the electricity reaches me, I push myself upwards. I put my hand on top of the boat and Harley immediately comes to help pull me up.

Before I can say anything, she pulls me into another passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9: Metropolis

Us Against the World

Chapter Nine: Metropolis

The boat finally stops on the shores of the Metropolis beach. I hug Harley and screech "We made it!"

"Yeah, but why did we come here? Now we have to worry about Superman on our asses!"

I tell her all about my dream and say "If we lay low, and give up our identities as criminals, they won't even care. We're out of Batman's jurisdiction now."

"That doesn't mean he won't come looking for us. It also means the Joker is gonna be looking harder!

"Harley, will you please just look on the bright side! I never thought I'd be the one saying that to you."

She chuckles and we hug again. She then says "You remember that chick Livewire?"

"The lightning one that we both hated?"

"Yeah, doesn't she live here?"

"Oh, crap. Whatever, if we don't interact with her, we'll be fine."

Harley shrugs and I help her out of the boat. She says "We're probably gonna need new clothes."

"Yeah, definitely."

We run around the alleys, not knowing where to go. Since it was night by the time we found a clothing store.

We barely managed to break in without actually "breaking" in. I found a nice green tank top and a short black skirt that I quickly got into. I come back to find Harley wearing a red halter top and _really_ short black shorts. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. She giggled and says "You know, I do have a lot of money to the name Quinzel. But I never used it with the Joker. So we could deposit some money and start a new life here."

I'll definitely admit, I'm going to miss being Poison Ivy, but if I get to be with Harley, it's worth it.

"Sounds like a plan."

After depositing all the money from Harley's bank account, we found a crappy motel to stay in. When we walk into our room, I see a dying plant. I am enraged. I walk over to it, stroke it and say soothing words to it. It begins healing and Harley says "Whoa! I didn't know you could do that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Harley."

She stands on the end of the bed and falls backwards onto it.

I lie down next to her and hold her hand. I can tell she is worried but I assure her "Everything is going to be okay, Harley, I promise."

She smiles and tells me I'm beautiful. I can't help but kiss her before we turn off the light and decide to get some sleep.

When I wake up, I expected to see the place on fire with Harley urging me to get out, but everything was fine. I looked over and she was still sleeping. I thought I would go around town and see if I could truly fit in with normal people. I leave Harley a quick note and kiss her on the forehead before I go.

I quickly got dressed again and walked out. I walked a while away and pretty soon, I hadn't realized how far I'd gotten. I started looking around, confused, and remembering I do not know this city. I considered going to Luthor. Then, a muscular man in a suit and tie, glasses, and sleek black hair asked me if I needed help. I said "Yes, yes I do. I'm new here and I don't really know this city."

"Alright, where do you need help getting?"

"Right now, anywhere?"

"Well, I'm on my way anywhere now."

For some reason, this made me chuckle. Was I going soft?

"I'm Clark. Clark Kent." He extended his hand. Shit, I had to think of something quick.

"I'm Ivy. Uh, Quinn. Ivy Quinn."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. We should get going if we're gonna get you home."

I nodded and we started walking. Then he asked "So, are you living with anybody?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend."

He didn't seem disgusted or confused, he just nodded and said "Well, that's nice. I hope you two like it in Metropolis."

Was Harley really my girlfriend? I mean, we'd never clarified it, but, you know what, screw it! Harley Quinn is my girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Boy in Blue

Us Against the World

Chapter Ten: The Big Boy in Blue

Clark walked me to his work place the Daily Planet, I think he called it. I wasn't really listening when he poured on his life's story. When we got there I thanked him and he asked me if I needed a phone. I politely declined and said I'd find some way to get home. We said goodbye to each other and he adds "I hope I can see you again sometime."

"Likewise."

It took me a while to realize where I was, but I still had no idea where I was going. I should have realized that sooner or later, something would have happened.

It just had to be today that some freak calling himself the Parasite attacks. I tried to run away from him, but he was sapping my energy somehow. I just didn't have it in me. He grabbed me and held me up by my neck.

"Oooh, you taste great, little girl."

I tried hitting him in the chest, but it didn't hurt him. I barely managed to choke out "Superman!"

Somehow, that worked. Superman came flying in and he punched Parasite, grabbed me and flew me away. I tried to bury my face in his chest, but he landed far away before I could. He sets me down and says "Stay here, I'll be right back."

He flies away, but in those few seconds I saw him, he looked almost exactly like Clark. I decided to go back. I ran all the way back to the battle. They just continuously punched each other and sometimes Parasite would absorb some of Superman's powers. I noticed News Cameras and wondered if Harley or anyone else I knew was watching.

Parasite started winning. I couldn't let him. Whether or not Superman was Clark, I wasn't a criminal anymore. I threw seeds into the ground, and soon enough a plant monster breaks through the ground and wraps up Parasite. I can see him struggle and I can't help but chuckle. Superman gets up and punches Parasite out with one punch.

Superman turns around and sees me. He flies over and says "I thought I told you to stay back."

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to, Clark."

"I, uh, don't know who that is."

"Oh, cut the crap. I don't know how you fool anyone with glasses, but it's obvious. I knew it was you right away."

His shoulders slump and he says "Don't tell anyone."

"Hey, it's okay, and I guess, it's only fair if I tell you this. I'm Poison Ivy."

He steps back but then takes an attack position.

"Wait! I'm reformed, I swear! I just helped you beat Parasite, didn't I?"

"I guess so, but didn't you break out of Arkham?"

"Please, just give me a fresh start. And, you know that girlfriend I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"She's Harley Quinn."

"Ivy, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to bring you in."

"Please! We're just trying to protect Harley from the Joker. If we don't, he'll kill her. And I don't know what I'd do if she was gone."

I started crying. I told myself to stop but I couldn't. Superman then does something, extremely unexpected. He hugs me and says "Alright. I'll get you back to the apartment and we'll contact Batman. He'll decide what we do."

I nod, but don't know what to say.

When we finally get back to the apartment, it's on fire. I scream and try to run in, but Superman stops me. He blows on the apartment and puts out the fire. We go inside and run to my room and find it was burned severely. I search for any sign of Harley but I can't find any. I fall to my knees and begin crying again.

Superman puts his hand on my shoulder. He presses his ear and says "Batman, this is Superman. Get to the coordinates I'm sending you right away."

Batman arrived too soon. When he saw me all he said was "Start talking."

After I explained everything he said "The three of us find Harley, under the radar, and then we decide what happens."

"You mean she's alive?"

"Yes. The Joker obviously found you and took her. I think I know where they are."

Batman and Superman talk for a little bit and Superman nods. He walks over to me and says "We'll meet Batman at the coordinates. I think you'd like to get there first."

He picks me up and in nearly a second we are standing in front of a rundown Carnival site.

He puts me down and I ask what we're doing here. He says "Batman said this is the most likely place for the Joker to be hiding. Hold on."

He stares at the carnival for a little bit, probably using X-Ray vision. He says "They're by the docks, but-"

Before he can finish I'm running at top speed. When I get to the docks I can see him beating her.

"Get away from her you bastard!"

I tackle him and start punching him in the face. Over and over. He slaps me with the joybuzzer hand, electrocuting my cheek. I scream and fall next to Harley.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

"It's okay, Red. At least we'll be together."

I smile at this, but Joker towers over us, a gun pointed to each of our heads. He says "I've wanted to do this for such a long time. I have to say, shooting you just wouldn't be as much fun as beating you to death."

He throws the guns to the ground and lifts Harley up. He looks at me and says "You're next."

I can see him walk her over to the water. Oh, Superman where are you?

He dunks her head under water. I can see her kick him in the groin. He stumbles back and she gets up. She says "I've had it with your shit! I was nothing but loyal to you! I did everything for you! I threw my life away because I thought you actually cared about me!"

She kicks him in the chin and continues to beat him. He grabs the back of her head and slams her forehead onto his knee. I struggle to get up, but when I do, I tackle him and make a thorny plant burst from the ground and wrap itself around his neck. He kicks me in the stomach and rips the plant off.

It keeps trying to hurt him but he throws it at Harley. I can hear her scream, but I close my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch. When I open them all I can see is the black of Batman's cape.

I see him beat the crap out of Joker. Joker tries to punch him, but Batman grabs it and punches his elbow up so high, I probably could have heard it crack a mile away.

He screams and stumbles back but Batman kicks him in the chest. I start to crawl over to Harley. I shake her, preying she is still alive. Her eyes barely open and she pulls me down into the most intimate hug ever.

We both look over at the fight between the two greatest foes the world has ever seen. Joker activates his joybuzzer, but Batman grabs his arm and spins him around and throws him into the water.

"NO!" he screams, but I can't help but wonder why.

Joker splashes into the water, joybuzzer still activated. The entire lake is electrified, shocking him to death. Eventually he is motionless, floating in the water. The last thing I see is Batman falling to his knees before I black out.


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Ending

Us Against the World

Chapter Eleven: Happy Endings

When I woke up, I was laying on a bench in a jail cell. Damn. It was clean, so I'm guessing we're still in Metropolis. Harley was sitting next to me, silent.

I got up and asked her what was wrong. She looked at me.

"The Joker's dead, Ivy."

She smiled. She screeched a girly screech and attacked me with a kiss. Not that I'm complaining. When she pulled away we hugged but I asked "What happens now?"

"Well, I heard Batman and Superman saying that Supes wants us to stay in Metropolis, as long as we aren't criminals, but B-Man wants to bring us back to Arkham."

"Well, I hope he loses that argument."

She nods and we hold hands, waiting for them. It felt like decades had passed when they returned. Batman reluctantly opened the cell and said in his deep voice "You are allowed to stay in Metropolis, provided that you abandon you're identities as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy."

We both shout in joy and hug. Superman walks in and says "It looks like you guys get to stay. Want me to help you find a place? The apartment under mine is empty."

I run up and hug Superman, clearly making Harley and Batman confused. I'm shedding tears. Going soft is more like it.

"Thanks, Clark."

"Shush, shush, shush."

I chuckle and hold my hand out for Harley. She takes it and Superman leads us out. I see Harley stick her tongue out at Batman and I can't help but chuckle.

Before we go, Batman steps up and tells us, mainly Harley "If you're willing to take the trip, Lou and Bud are being held by the Wayne Foundation back in Gotham." Harley hugs Batman and starts begging me to take her back. I accept to get her to shut up, and truthfully, I kind of wanted them back myself.

Wow, Metropolis is going to be so different. I might just have to come back and tell you about our new lives here.

**A/N: Ooohhh, a sequel? Maybe. Probably.**


End file.
